Mage and Bookworm
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: A sort of slice of life story about a magic professor and his student. Vaati x Vio for xxPurpleMagexx :) 2,008 words it's sort of modern/ new-age AU but no direct reference to time period other than modern school and apartment.


For xxPurpleMagexx

Fandom: Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords

Pairign: VaatixVio x3

Rating: ... Eeem Anyone n_nu

Detail:... Oh! I wish Vaati like professor and Vio like student.

Specific scenary: fluff xD

Pens scratching on paper is a sound one doesn't easily forget. Especially when surrounded by it all day for an entire week of finals. The smooth blonde boy, was grateful they were allowed books to read after you were finished taking the exam, as he was usually one of the firsts to finish. Vio looked up as the bell rang, exhausting a breath of air. He could finally leave to his last class and last test: Magical Arts and its Studies. He gathered his belongings, ignoring the other students around him droning through the bleak and dreary fluorescent hallways.

He came upon a change in scenery where the students thinned out to mostly those of seniors and above. College students and professor alike, who were also interested in the deep knowledge it could provide. Those alike Vio himself, who were blessed with Nayru like wisdom and curiosity. Though, they might have been a little less personally involved than he.

Vio admired the change of white painted plaster into gorgeous tanned brick enchanted to occasionally light the way with brilliant candles. He was rather early, but his study period advisor had no care as to where her students went or what they did during the forty minute time slot. He often ended up spending time within the classroom. The blonde senior student entered the Wind Mage's classroom at his usual time, before the warning bell rang. It seemed, surprisingly, that he pale purple professor was not there. Vio's face scrunched minimally in confusion. He couldn't have been far however, he decided, and sat in the front large desk.

He eyed the scattered papers intrigued and organized them. The Hylian left it looking much better than before. Vio adjusted his glasses by the rim, examining a few of the papers before him. They seemed to be notes about various power sources when casting spells. It was things he already knew well.

The door opened wide with wind as a fast paced man stepped through. HIs swift pace and nose in book led him to ignore the blonde before him. Therefore, when he sat down still reading he was in for a surprise.

"I know I make a great seat Vaati, but now is not the time for such a thing." The wind mage jumped up, having not even noticed, too engrossed in his study. The teasing tone alarmed him until he saw the owner of it's voice. His shimmering ruby eyes widened.

"Is it truly that time already?" The professor's tone was much lighter and higher than one would expect. "I must have lost track."

"I see that." The blonde boy, usually expressionless, smirked. "Power sources? Isn't that a bit too," he searched for the right word. "Freshman?" Vio inquired, leaning forward in the comically large chair to place his elbows on the desk and then his chin in his hands. "You aren't preparing for next year already are you?" The scene was so out of place, a huge unnecessary chair with the short Hylian boy and a purple toned mage in a cape.

"It's a new study for Miss Veran. About wielding different intents into general power." He cooly responded, absentmindedly tracing the mark under his visible eye in memory of the woman. Vio took his hand and led it down from his face, holding it.

"You need to relax once in awhile." The Hylian shut the door with his own bit of magic. He pulled the handsome mage closer. "You're too high strung when there's no deadline. It's the last day of testing. Just take a breath." If there was one thing that Vio was an expert at, it was calming other's down. He had to after all, given his friends fought so often about miniscule things. Blue and Green must not be so so complimentary of colors. He saw the man's shoulder slump slightly. As always he was right. "We have all summer to look into this and this time I can _assist_ you." His tone suggested another form of 'assistance'.

"Is that so?" he raised a lavender eyebrow in question. If he raised both though, Vio couldn't be able to tell from the hair in the professor's face. He returned to his place sitting atop his infatuations lap on the chair. There was more than enough room for two though. A bubbly feeling rose up into the Hylian's stomach from the Minish's action. He pressed their foreheads together, meeting ice blue to ruby orbs. They stayed that way comfortably for awhile. Eventually they had to part. "Ah- ahem." The mage cleared his throat, having been caught up in the moment. "Anyways, I would like you help with the study." He remained in the seat and explained what he had been doing so far. He went into great depth until the bell rang for the next class to begin. The professor stood off of him and seemed a tad embarrassed. They had just spent nearly forty minutes staring at each other and basically snuggling. The blonde took his regular seat in the back as student began to pile. None of them seemed to notice or care about the small tint to their teacher's cheeks, as he passed out exam papers.

…

…

…

The after school hours were chaos as students and teachers alike rushed the halls to get out of there. Vio was glad to stay inside the cooled brick room. He was scribbling on papers about alchemy potions. He was introduced to magic through his pursuance of alchemy and potions. When the halls were mostly cleared out, he put away the books and notes. He sat on the fake birch-wood desk. His professor looked up raising an eyebrow once again.

"Yes?" he paused in his writing. Vio said nothing, simply sitting there, leg up over his knee. Vaati sighed, he got he message. Vaati closed his notebook in the middle of sketching a diagram. "Alright, alright." He got up and offered a hand to his companion. "Shall we go?" Vio copied his smile and took the hand standing up gracefully. The two purple clad men disappeared in a flash of light magic. Teleportation was an easy spell for the seasoned mage.

"That's more like it." He hummed happily. They were finally alone, and he could much more expressive towards his boyfriend. Vio had to be careful in public lest they be scandalized. "Pancakes or french toast?" The Hylian took a different turn in the mood. The mage responded with a happy: "Both."

As Vio mixed batter and heated supplies, Vaati changed from his robes. He exchanged them for simple yet attractive set of pajamas. A lilac t-shirt and matching boxer shorts framed his unique body structure. The lavender locks were pulled up into a feminine ponytail, pulled away from his flawless face. The shining ruby eyes searched for his prey as he left the bedroom. Spotting the blonde, busy toiling away, and crept. The professor, snuck behind him and reached for his rear.

"Don't even think about it." Clever and observant as always, Vio chuckled. It was good to see his Pointed ears were working well. Vaati did it anyways, adding in a pecking kiss to the tip of his sensitive ears. He swirled magic around them playfully blowing wind in a spiral before taking his seat at the breakfast bar. He watched the other attentively as he professionally flipped, sizzled, and baked.

"You should go for cooking." the mage comments, admiring the way he flipped three pancakes at once with a flick of his wrist and a bit of magic. "You could always run the business portion of Red's dream bakery." he waved his hands as he talked. Vaati was more open with just the two of them around. As he described a future scenario as a chef, his tone slipped into old habits. Words became very similar and some eventually back into the Minish language. Vio was grateful he had studied the art of his boyfriend's language in his spare time. He understood the gist of what he had said.

"You sound more interested in baking magic than I." the blonde teased lightly as he passed over a plate of delicious goods. "It takes logic to cook, it's not a lot of effort."

"Nonsense!" He scolded, already having food in his mouth. Vio gave him a mock reprimanding look for talking while chewing. "You need soul and love to cook like that! Plus your alchemy skills." Vaati was certainly handing out compliments today. The Hylian joined him, sitting on the plush stool. "I still don't know how you manage to get away with that dyed shirt." He noted that Vio still had on his altered school uniform. Dyed a vibrant violet color.

"That's because I'm an honor student." he toyed with the tie. "That, and you let me get away with it." he sneaks Vaati more strawberries, his favorite fruit.

"Don't think I didn't see that." he ate them regardless of the complaint. "You have a great memory. Have I told you that?"  
"Every test. Which I had today." Vio gave an amused look, brushing a honey lock out of his eyes. "I'm going to change." He got up, and wore similar clothing to his partner.

Vio joined him on the living room couch were a rerun of some show was already playing. He raised an eyebrow at Vaati. "You're very cuddle-y today." The Hylian sat down with his feet under him. The mage shrugged his shoulders. He had been lost in memories earlier about old research. Which brought up not so pleasant times with his old master. Naturally he seeked the comfort he was closest to: Vio. The Wind Mage motioned him over before trapping him a fluffy blanket. "Now you're just being childish." Vio's chest bounced with amusement. His laughter was like warm bells that sent a tingling feeling throughout the other's body.

"That was the point." Vaati joined him inside the blanket trap. "Old research brings up old wounds." the blonde gave an understanding face. He wrapped arms around Vaati's shoulders. It wasn't so like him to so openly give physical affection to anyone. The tingling feeling started again, this time in the pit of his stomach as a lump. He let his magic do it's subtle work and mesh with the Hylian's magic aura. The atmosphere became warm and comfortable.

Vio gave in, leaning against the older Minish. While they sat, Vaati practiced summoning magic with shapes to tell a story. As he spoke his words got softer and softer until he fell asleep right on the Hylian's shoulder. His heart leapt and he stiffened not wanting to awaken the exhausted Vaati. Vio let out an anxious breath and tried to relax. Truly this contact was irregular for him and it made his chest pound in excitement. It took a long time for him to finally relax and settle in next to the professor. Suddenly the fluffy blanket felt very heavy, in a comforting way. The slow even paced in and out of his companion's breath was calming. The air around them even seemed to sway with every peaceful inhale and exhale. It was akin to a rocking motion around him.

Vaati's face evened out, no worry lines or furrowed brow. Vio spent the longest time just looking and admiring the perfect shape. He compared the flawless skin to that of his own with pale and dark eye bags. It would be a good idea to get more rest; stop spending nights away in a book and notes and cauldron. The last thing he felt before letting dreams take him, was swirling magic and the warm feeling of being near him. This is all they needed, all _he_ needed. The blonde let his eyes slip closed and he felt the soothing darkness overtake him into much needed sleep.


End file.
